


You Feel Safe Like Spring

by curlyangel



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyangel/pseuds/curlyangel
Summary: What started as play fighting ended up in a real fight for Wooyoung and Jongho. After the fight they haven't talked to each other  both too stubborn to apologize. Their friends are trying to get them to talk again to make the friend group whole again.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my Jongwoo/Woojong nation!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+Jongwoo%2FWoojong+nation%21).



> Hi guys, so I'm back with a new story. I originally made this as a social media story, but I thought this is too much of an interesting story so now I want to turn it into written series as well! 
> 
> The title is from the lyrics of Troye Sivan - Lucky Strikes and I don't know I thought it kind of suits them, because I feel Jongho can make people feel safe and protected also because he is very strong. Not only just it's just the vibes he gives me hahaha Also it suits the story, but I don't want to give away too much!

Wooyoung settled himself in one of the large lounge chairs while scrolling through his instagram. He came freshly from the shower and put on his sweatpants and a large oversized sweater. He wasn't planning on moving much for the rest of the night. He scrolled past many smiling faces, groups posing for the camera or just simply pictures of people's food and drinks until a familiar face popped up. His stomach made a little jump as he saw Jongho's face. He stopped scrolling and stared at the picture. Jongho scrunched his face at the camera with his caption reading: "Waiting for my food to arrive!" Wooyoung couldn't suppress a smile. The first time he met Jongho he thought he was the oldest. The more he got to know him the more he got to see the cute sides to him as well. Jongho was mature for his age, but at the same time he has that cute innocence to him. He sighed softly. Jongho and him haven't been talking for about a month now. He wasn't sure how it all gotten so far that their play fighting turned into a real and serious one. It all happened very fast. The playful jabs at each other becoming more and more serious until they turned into insults. He knew he said things he regretted. He knew he went too far. Jongho did as well. Perhaps he let his own emotions get the overhand; like his jealousy of Yeosang being more of Jongho's favorite than he was. He always felt Jongho liked Yeosang more for the mere fact Yeosang is so calm and relaxed just like Jongho is. He would often catch them in some sort of deep conversation and he wondered why Jongho never had those with him? Yes, he was loud and sometimes he wasn't the best to keep his attention on something, but he could be calm and have mature conversations as well. 

He didn't have much time to reflect on the situation much more as San walked in. "Guys! Guess what?" He seemed to be very excited about something. Wooyoung looking at him with curious eyes. "What?" Yeosang who was in the kitchen walked out now as well while Seonghwa came from the bedroom he had been cleaning. "So, now you are all here! Dongwoo is giving a huge party and we are going! His parents are apparently out on a business trip." None of them were really party goers, but occasionally it was fun.

Wooyoung pulled on his shirt to straighten it. He wasn’t sure why he even agreed on going. He was suppose to stay home and relax in his comfy chair while scrolling through Jongho’s feed just so he was still up to date on what was going on in his life and of course, to just see his face. His friends would probably think this is just sad if they knew he was doing this so he never told anyone. He felt nervous. There was a huge chance Jongho was going to be there. As San was convincing him to go he said Dongwoo's house was huge. There was a chance they wouldn't even see each other. He still wasn't sure why he agreed on going, but here he was so he should try and make the best out of it.

The party was packed with people. They all looked vaguely familiar some a bit more than others. He had seen them in school. Of course no matter how friendly he was he didn't know everybody. That would be a bit too crazy. He greeted a few people who he shared some classes with while he made his way to the bar. As he looked around and his eyes landed on Jongho who was standing with his friends from soccer. They were laughing and talking amicably with each other. Wooyoung could feel a slight pang of jealousy in his chest. He wished he could just go up to him and greet him. With a deep sigh he tore his gaze away from Jongho who was explaining something while making hand gestures. It looked to be a funny story as well, because his friends from soccer were grinning widely and already laughing. It was Jongho's thing to make hand gestures especially when he was telling a story. He thought it was cute when he did that.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" A handsome man asked while he casually leaned against the bar. To Wooyoung he looked older than everybody else at the party. He wondered if he was even a student at their college. Wooyoung pursed his lips together wondering if he should tell this complete stranger what exactly was troubling his mind. He couldn't really talk to hs friends about this. they always tell him to talk to Jongho, but an't they see Jongho didn't want to talk to him? He looked happy. He didn't need him. He was just loud and obnoxious to Jongho. "It's... nothing." He said eventually giving the handsome stranger a small smile. "Want a drink?" The handsome stranger tore his eyes away from the crowd now all attention on Wooyoung. Wooyoung nodded slightly. He could use a drink even though he wasn't a huge drinker at all. He wasn't even the legal age to drink, but you go to a party here and there and well... alcohol is usually part of it. "A beer is good."

The handsome stranger smiled with a small nod. He turned completely around now so he could motion the bartender over to get them two beers. Once they had their drinks the handsome stranger motioned for him to follow him. Wooyoung looked around for his friends while following the handsome stranger to a seating area outside. There was a huge glass sliding door so he could see San and Yunho goofing around on the dance floor. Hongjoong and Mingi were standing somewhere in a corner talking and smiling. He noticed Yeosang and Seonghwa were standing with Jongho and his soccer friends now. Jongho has always been close to Yeosang. It was the reason why they met in the first place. He knew it was dumb to feel jealous over such a petty thing. It was just that he really wanted Jongho to like him. More than any of their other friends. Did he dare to say he has a huge crush on him? 

_Jongho leaned against the kitchen counter with a teasing grin while Wooyoung was looking up a recipe for a dish he wanted to try. "Maybe you should let Yeosang or Seonghwa hyung help you. You might burn down the kitchen~." Jongho said in a teasing tone. "I can do it!" Wooyoung half-yelled out to him. He could handle this perfectly on his own. He wasn't exactly the best cook. He was still learning. However, he wanted Jongho to take him seriously. Maybe one day he could cook some great dishes for Jongho so his dish could become his favorite. "You liked my friend rice the other day as well!" Jongho looked at the ceiling in thought for a moment then another teasing grin crept on his face. "Yeosang's is better though~." Wooyoung felt the anger bubble up inside of him. He knew it was meant as another playful jab at him. Maybe even to motivate him to practice cooking even more and become better. "Yeah well maybe you should stop kissing Yeosang's ass. He isn't even here." His tone was more serious as the playful jabs at one another became more serious._

_Jongho blinked a few times. "What?" Wooyoung just huffed. He was too worked up that he just couldn't control the things coming out of his mouth. "You always favor Yeosang in everything!" Jongho let out a soft scoff. "That's rich coming from you. You always run to San whenever you have the chance even when you are talking or playing with me or Yeosang."_

_"Maybe if you didn't over-explain everything so much I wouldn't do that." Deep down he was screaming to himself to shut up._

_Jongho pushed himself off of the counter. "Ok. I won't stand in your way any longer of you just being obnoxiously loud with San, Mingi and Yunho." He turned around and walked out of the kitchen. A moment later the door was slammed shut. Wooyoung being left alone while breaking out into tears. His little bit of hope left in him that Jongho maybe just maybe could like him the way he likes him was shattered. He obviously liked Yeosang. It was his own fault. He couldn't possibly like someone like him who is obnoxiously loud after all._

"Hey, care to tell me what's on your mind? You got a sad look on your handsome face again. Relationship troubles?"

"I just.... I just wish someone had eyes for me the way I do for them. I don't think that is ever gong to happen."

Wooyoung bit his lip. He glanced at Jongho talking to Yeosang and Seonghwa before letting out a deep sigh then carefully looking up at the handsome stranger. 

"They must be crazy not to like you. You're a handsome guy. I bet girls and boys are standing in line for you."

Wooyoung's cheeks dusted a light shade of pink letting out a chuckle while waving a hand in front of him to dismiss what the stranger just said to him. He took a deep breath and decided to just open up about everything that happened. About how they met, about their fight, about his huge crush on him which he most likely had almost right from the start. There was just something about Jongho which made him feel so warm inside. He was so into his story that he completely forgot about his drink. He didn't notice the handsome stranger slipped something inside his drink either. "Don't forget your drink." The handsome stranger handed him his beer bottle. "Drink up. You know.... maybe when you finish this drink we could go somewhere quieter and..." He placed a hand on Wooyoung's thigh rubbing it gently. "I can make you forget all about this person."

Wooyoung felt his cheeks burn up at the suggestion. He finished his drink in big gulps not really knowing how to respond. He knew what this handsome stranger was aiming at, but did he want that? No. He wanted his first time to be special. Not with some stranger who he met at a random party and most likely he would never see again. "I don't even know your name." He said with somewhat of a nervous laugh. The handsome stranger smirked slightly. "I don't know yours either." Wooyoung couldn't even respond as the handsome stranger leaned in and pressed his lips against his to kiss him.

After a while of just kissing Wooyoung could feel the man's hands rub over his thigh again. He pushed the handsome stranger away. "S-stop... I'm not feeling so well." It felt like his world was spinning. His head was feeling light as if at any given moment he could faint. He stood up as he wanted to find his friends or at least one of them. He stumbled on his feet while his hands reached for his head. The handsome stranger jumped up to support. "I think you need to lay down. Do you want me to take you home? I have a car." 

"My... my friends are inside."

"If you want to I can text your friends for you that you felt sick and needed a ride home. Come, let's go."

The handsome stranger pulled Wooyoung along with him to his car moving around the back so they didn't have to go through the large crowd inside. Of course that had been his plan all along. The lesser people seeing him the better. Even if they saw him the great thing about college parties is there was a lot of alcohol so many people were too drunk to even remember he was there and if they did they wouldn't even know what he did at the party. "Just a little bit more, ok? My car is right there." Wooyoung looked up vaguely seeing the outline of a black car.His vision became more blurry. Was he really this drunk of one beer? Even in this state he knew that was impossible. He might be a lightweight as he wasn't used to drinking, but he did know he could take more than one beer. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as play fighting ended up in a real fight for Wooyoung and Jongho. After the fight they haven't talked to each other both too stubborn to apologize. Their friends are trying to get them to talk again to make the friend group whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be more of Jongho's point of view!

Jongho saw how Wooyoung went outside with this man he had seen walking around as if he was looking for something or someone. At first he thought he might have been an older sibling of someone at their school. Maybe it was even someone Dongwoo knew. After keeping an eye on the guy for a while he came to the conclusion that this guy didn't know anyone in particular. He was just there. He found it to be suspicious as there have been reports of people in their school ending up passing out in places they couldn't remember going to or if they ended up in their home they couldn't remember what happened. Their school have been making sure to advice students to keep an eye on suspicious people and not to go with anyone who they didn't know. 

He felt even more annoyed this man who was handsome ended up talking to Wooyoung. Even though they haven't been talking for a month due to their fight didn't mean he stopped caring about Wooyoung. In fact, he cared about him the most. He still did even after everything that happened. He was just good at pretending not to care or not show his true emotions. It wasn't like his roommates have never seen him cry or anything, but he just never really knew how to bring his emotions into words. All he knew was that he wanted to make things right with Wooyoung he just didn't know how. It didn't really seem like Wooyoung wanted to either. What did he even need him for anyway? 

His hand tightened around his glass when he saw the man kiss Wooyoung. He turned away his head trying his best to just focus on the conversation, but Wooyoung kissing someone else wouldn't leave his mind so he excused himself to the bathroom. He was ready to punch something yet he didn't want to break anything. He was a guest in someone else's house after all. He just tried to calm himself by turning the faucet on and letting the water run. The sound was soothing. 

While Jongho was in the bathroom a girl named Ara who was in the same class as Hongjoong and Seonghwa walked up to San. "Hey, you are Wooyoung's best friend, right?" She questioned. San nodded while looking at her curiously. Wooyoung and him never made it a secret they were very close to each other. One time they even won the cutest best friend award. "Ok good, so I saw the guy he was with put something in his drink and I thin he is trying to get him into his car." San's eyes grew wider and made a quick glance at Yunho who also looked shocked. "Thank you for telling us." San quickly ran to the door to see the man and Wooyoung. 

"Stop right there! Where do you think you are going with him?"

The commotion made more people step outside to see what was going on. San was quick and stood right in front of them. "Wooyoung, are you feeling okay?" He grabbed his free arm and immediately Wooyoung clung to him instead of the handsome stranger. "I'm.. I'm not feeling so well." He couldn't quite explain what he felt, but he was trying his hardest to fight against passing out. Yeosang and Seonghwa who had seen San and Yunho run all of a sudden followed quickly after them to see what was going on. Seonghwa stayed behind just a little bit to tap Hongjoong on the shoulder then motioning to follow them outside. Even though Mingi and Hongjoong were the most oblivious to what was going on they followed regardless. 

After spending some time to calm his emotions Jongho stepped outside of the bathroom. As soon as he set foot inside the living room things felt off. All of his friends were nowhere to be seen anymore and when he walked up to his soccer friends they all looked slightly worried. "What's going on?" 

"I think there is something wrong with one of your other friends. They all ran outside."

 _Wooyoung._ He quickly made his way outside as well followed by his soccer friends. He quickly made his way over as his anger flared up again. If this guy did anything to Wooyoung he was ready to kick his ass. He saw the man try to grab Wooyoung's arm again while San made sure Wooyoung sat down with Yeosang which only angered him more. Who does this guy think he is? Older or not this man was a creep. Respect went out the window at this point. "I can't help your friend can't hold his alcohol well. I'm just trying to get him home." 

"Don't you dare touch him." Jongho said in a serious tone while he made sure he stood between the man and Wooyoung who sat down with Yeosang now. Yeosang rubbed Wooyoung's back gently while he made Wooyoung put his head down in an attempt for him to get rid of his dizziness and feeling of passing out any moment. 

The man scoffed while looking at Jongho who was clearly ready to fight. "And you are going to make me?" Jongho just stared at him. If looks could kill the man would have dropped dead right this instance. He tried to quickly grab his car keys. There was too much attention on them so it was best for him to remove himself from this situation. While he took his keys out of his pockets his date rape drug fell out of his pocket as well. When Jongho saw this he wasn't thinking. His body just reacted by punching the guy in his face. 

If San and some of his friends from soccer wouldn't stop him he would have punched him until there was only a bloody pulp left of this guy. The guy scrambled back up his feet disappearing into his car and speeding off. 

When everything calmed down Jongho turned around to see how Wooyoung was doing. Wooyoung had been too scared to pass out. He wan't allowing himself even though he was surrounded by his friends. "Let's take him to the hospital" Yunho suggested. Hongjoong had given him some water in the hopes to sober him up a bit, but then again this was a drug and not alcohol. If it really helped he had no idea. "I think that is a good idea." Seonghwa said agreeing with Yunho. "I can drive you guys." Jaesung, Jongho's friend from soccer said. "Let me get the car." He ran off to go get it. 

Jongho kneeled down in front of Wooyoung. "How are you feeling?" Wooyoung could only shake his head while tears began to form in his eyes. He realized he has been very lucky that they caught onto what was happening or someone warned them. He was thankful to whoever paid attention. He would have been too weak to fight against whatever this guy planned on doing. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Jongho's neck. He wanted to be held by Jongho. He felt save with him. He took in the scent of his familiar cologne and he felt his body relax. So much so that he couldn't fight the tiredness anymore. All the sounds around him slowly faded just as his vision and before he knew it he was out.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

He wasn't sure how long it had been, but at some point he felt Jongho's scent and warmness pull away. The hospital bed was cold and he didn't like it. He woke up again and when his vision became clear Jongho was the first one he saw. He heard San somewhere talk to the doctor explaining he was drugged. A sudden wave of nausea came over him and before he knew it he leaned over to vomit. Jongho wasn't quick enough to jump away and it ended up all over his shoes. "Ah shit!"

"I'm so sorry..." Wooyoung looked horrified, but Jongo's facial features softened again and he shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He didn't want Wooyoung to feel bad about this. He was just glad he was save. He would be okay and that is all that matters really. "Come let's clean your shoes." Hongjoong placed his hand on Jongho's shoulder while they walked to the bathroom. Mingi followed after them. 

It was a tough situation. He stood up for Wooyoung. He cared about Wooyoung. He would never want Wooyoung to be hurt or in danger. It was just hard as after all of this they will go back to not speaking again. As if they don't exist for each other. He didn't want that. He wanted to be in Wooyoung's life. He just didn't know how anymore. He checked Wooyoung's instagram or Twitter often to see what he was up to or just to see his face. It was pretty pathetic when he thought about it. Maybe it even borderline on creepy. 

While Hongjoong took a bunch of toilet paper to make it wet scrubbing off the vomit Jongho felt like tears rolled down his face. Mingi carefully placed an arm over his shoulder. "It will be okay. Just--- talk to him." Jongho shrugged slightly. "Let this thing become a new beginning for you two." Hongjoong said while getting rid of the toilet paper now and washing his hands. "Let's go." Jongho wiped away his tears. Maybe they were right. Maybe this could be a new beginning for them. Hopefully.

Wooyoung tried his best to stay awake until Jongho came back. He wanted to see him before he would be taken to his room. Seonghwa told him to go back to sleep. Tomorrow him and Yeosang would pick him up to take him home. He rather had Jongho come with them to pick him up, but that was something he couldn't ask for only hope. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn't keep them open even though he tried so hard. 

He should thank Jongho later. Maybe just maybe this would be something which will bring them together again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the intro to the story! I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to have, but I will do my best to keep it interesting!


End file.
